A turbine blade, with a sealing lip which is cast on the blade airfoil, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,531. The sealing lip extends in the middle between suction side and pressure side on the profile tip.
Furthermore, a compressor rotor blade, which on its free end of the blade profile has an end face upon which a lip-like rib extends in the region of the suction side of the blade profile from a leading edge to a trailing edge, is known from JP-A-2000130102. The rib of the compressor rotor blade serves as a sealing element during operation of the compressor in order to reduce the tip clearance losses in the compressor, which losses occur between the blade tip and the boundary of the compressor duct.
The production of such a sealing rib on the suction side of the blade with a feathered edge can be cost-intensive, especially in the case of blades which are sharply corrected in the tip region, i.e. blades which are especially sharply curved in the tip region, since the production or the contour milling, as the case may be, is carried out by a five-axis miller. After milling the suction side wall and the sealing lip geometry, the blade is ground manually on the suction side in order to achieve the necessary surface finish quality. This manual machining leads to frequent manufacturing errors with corresponding disadvantages, such as scrap or non-optimum contours, as the case may be.